Shiver
by poisonivy231
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find it hard to concentrate on the Night of Neglect benefit when there is an extremely attractive boy next to them. Especially as that boy happens to be their boyfriend.


_Shiver_

* * *

><p>"Would it be bad to say that I'm bored?" Kurt whispered, his lips dangerously close to Blaine's ear. The shorter boy chuckled.<p>

"No, I agree," he whispered, not turning away from the performance. One of them had to at least pretend to pay attention. "This has no passion or interest unless you're Will Schuester. And _he _has a Journey obsession, so I don't trust his judgement. I'd much rather be kissing you." Blaine smirked when he heard Kurt squeak slightly, his face still very close to Blaine's.

"Blaine." Kurt's breath on Blaine's ear was driving him insane and he was surprised he hadn't lost control and kissed him yet. "You can't say things like that when there are people around."

Blaine gave up watching Holly Holiday sing. She was just staring at Mr Schuester, anyway. He turned his head towards his boyfriend's and let the tips of their noses brush against each other. "Why not?"

"Because I will jump you and cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Blaine growled very quietly and was about to kiss the life out of the boy in front of him when he heard Miss Holiday reaching the climax of the song. He knew he had to pull away and return his gaze to the front. He felt Kurt sit back into his seat heavily and knew that he was also putting on a fake smile of appreciation as they clapped. They had been boyfriends – _boyfriends _ – for a very short time, but having to be around each other daily without being able kiss each other had been driving them both crazy. They got by with clasping hands as they passed each other in the hallways, Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek when nobody was looking and frequent raised eyebrows across classrooms. They had started to do this more and more, holding hands a little longer each time they crossed paths, sitting a little closer in the lunch hall and yesterday Kurt had slapped Blaine on the butt as he passed, which nearly made Blaine yell in the middle of a crowded hallway. He had whipped around and Kurt had looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend before turning the corner, leaving Blaine stunned as Dalton students shoved past him.

Now, here they were, sitting in a dark room with practically no-one there, forcing themselves to applaud a performance they had barely listened to. When Blaine had agreed to come to the benefit he had not considered how difficult it would be to sit next to Kurt in the half-light for an extended period of time. As bad as it made him feel, he was almost grateful for the hecklers; at least they provided a distraction.

"How much longer?" he whispered into Kurt's ear as they clapped, enjoying the way the other boy shivered.

"I think it's just Mercedes and Rachel left."

Blaine moaned in frustration, right into Kurt's ear. Kurt's mouth opened a little and his eyes widened at the noise and the hot breath that came with it. He knew Blaine hadn't meant to sound quite that…erotic, but _damn_.

"Blaine…" His voice shook a little. "Sit back and watch my best friend and arch rival perform. _Please_."

He felt rather than heard Blaine's tiny laugh and he had to stop clapping when Blaine licked the shell of his ear very gently before settling back into his seat.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes is <em>amazing<em>," Blaine said loudly over the cheers surrounding them. Kurt turned to him, eyes shining as he grinned, applauding loudly for his friend.

"I know."

The two watched in confusion as the curtain came down and the applause ended.

"I thought Rachel was going to perform."

"I was," Rachel called to Blaine as she entered the auditorium, pulling Mercedes by the hand, "but I couldn't top Mercedes and I didn't want to."

"I'm shocked," Kurt said with a shake of the head. "Rachel Berry, handing her spotlight to someone else."

Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own. "You're mean."

"You love it." Kurt had turned his eyes to Blaine's again and the shorter boy was lost. They didn't notice all of the New Directions watching them as they stared at each other.

"Wait, is he, like, your boyfriend?" Finn had a comical look of confusion on his face as he pointed between the boys. Kurt continued to stare at Blaine.

"Yes, Finn, he's, _like_, my boyfriend." Suddenly his head whipped towards his brother. "If you tell dad before I do, so help me Gaga I will smash your X-Box and put a padlock on the fridge."

"Woah!" Finn raised his hands in surrender. "I won't say anything! Just, please don't take _all _the food away. Like, leave the tinned peaches or something."

All of the New Directions and Blaine laughed and Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder to hide his grin.

Soon after, Kurt's old glee club had to return to their choir room for their post-show talk from Mr Schue. Mercedes tapped his arm as she walked past. "Don't think you're getting off for not telling me about this just because your boyfriend's cute as hell, Kurt. There is going to be some serious Skyping about this later." Then she smiled and gave him a quick hug before following the others, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the auditorium.

"I can see why you miss them." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and tugged his boyfriend towards him so they were standing toe to toe.

"As much as I'm loath to admit it, I do love them. Even Puck." He looked up at Blaine from under his eyelashes, suddenly shy. Blaine couldn't handle this look very well, so he pulled Kurt forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. The sweet moment was immediately over and replaced by heat. Kurt's chest and abdomen were warm against Blaine's. Their breath was hot as it mixed together, their faces close again. Blaine's arms wrapped tighter around Kurt of their own accord, wanting him nearer, closer, warmer.

Kurt blinked languidly, watching Blaine's eyes become slightly hooded, and felt his breathing pick up. Just having Blaine's arms around him should not have this effect. In this moment, Kurt would willingly give up every moral and scrap of dignity he had ever had just to be held by this boy, just to kiss him, just to _be_ with him. Hell, he'd rip off all his clothes and dance the conga, he didn't even _care_.

So when Blaine kissed him, it was all he could do not to push him to the floor. He almost did, before he remembered that the floor of this auditorium was probably all kinds of filthy that he didn't want to think about. Then, all coherent thought was lost because _oh my god when did he __learn to do that with his tongue_. Kurt moaned when the tip of Blaine's tongue traced around the edge of his hard palate, just touching the top of his teeth. Kurt had never felt anything so hot in his life and he was surprised he didn't die _right there_. Blaine moaned in return and the vibration travelled down his tongue in a way that made Kurt shiver.

Blaine pulled away and Kurt whined in protest. "Kurt…" He was breathing heavily. "We're…this is a high school auditorium. I don't want Sue Sylvester to walk in on us. We…have to leave."

Kurt clutched the front of Blaine's jacket, pulling him closer. "I don't care, I don't care." He tried to kiss Blaine again, but his boyfriend pulled back.

"Kurt, I want to kiss you until my lips go numb, but can we please not do it here?"

The taller boy sighed and let his head drop onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "Fine. Where are we going? And do not suggest my house. If I bring home the boy who slept in my bed and try to take him up to my bedroom my dad might have another heart attack."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, their breathing a little more regular now. "Come to my house. It's only my brother at home right now and I'll just threaten to take away his iPod or something."

Kurt straightened up and pulled away from Blaine, starting to walk towards the exit. "Fine, but you'd better repay me for stopping."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and nudged his ear with his nose before whispering into it. "Oh, believe me, I'll pay you back."

* * *

><p>AN: A little bit of Klaine to while away the hours until Born This Way. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
